Hero squad league
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: Heroes from other worlds are called to stop an ancient evil from conquering their worlds. This is a crossover between Transformers Prime, Wreck it ralph, Regular show, Rescue bots, Ben 10 omniverse, El Tigre, Family guy, Di gata Defenders and gravity falls. I own nothing.
1. The tablet

A/N: Hey this Thewatcher2814 with a X-overs story. The characters are Optimus Prime, Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-it Felix Jr., Sgt Tamora Calhoun, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, the Rescue bots, Ben and Rook, El Tigre, Frida, Stewie, Brain Griffin, Seth, Dipper and Mabel Pines are our heroes. I don't own any characters you're about in this Fanfic.

Night time in Jasper, Nevada a red truck is driving somewhere. "This is strange. This signal is stronger than energon signature." Said Optimus Prime as he transforms to robot mode and gets closer to the unknown source. "That's not energon." Said Optimus Prime. The strange tablet shines brighter and Optimus Prime disappears.

In the arcade in Sugar Rush Vanellope and Rancis are waiting for their friends and they show up just in time. "Alright kiddo why did you called us?" Sgt Calhoun asked. "Follow us." Said Vanellope they walk up to the strange tablet. "What is it?" Ralph asked. "I have no idea. It just showed up." Said Rancis. The tablet shines brighter and the five video game characters disappears.

In the park in a forest Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips are walking to the crater and find the tablet. "I never seen that before, sorry guys." Said Skips. "Aw what? Are you sure Skips?" Rigby asked. The tablets shines brighter and Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips disappear.

On an island called Griffin rock four Autobots are checking out the meteor site and find the tablet. Blades is about the tablet but Heatwave stops him. "Wait remember that meteor that grab us that virus that got us stuck in vehicle mode, and almost made us offline." Said Heatwave. "Yes if it wasn't for me and Bumblebee you all would of been scrap metal." Said Blades in heroic way. "Yeah but you and Bumblebee got infected." Said Chase killing Blades' moment. "Uh, guys come quick!" Boulder shouted. Heatwave, Chase, and Blades slide down to Boulder. "What did you do?" Heatwave asked Boulder in anger. The tablet glows brighter and the Rescue bots disappear.

In a town called Uptown and alien town under Bellwood Ben and Rook are looking for a strange energy source. "Ben the weird energy source is in the store." Said Rook. They enter the shop and find the tablet. "Doesn't look like a winner but it will do." Said Ben. The tablet shines bright and Ben and Rook disappear.

In a city named Miracle city a spicy zest pool of crime of villainy. At the Miracle city museum Black Cuervo is gonna steel something. "There's that mysterious tablet on the news. Sorry Miracle the real mystery here is what happened to the tablet." She realizes that was bad. "I really need to work on my one liners." Said Black Cuervo. "You can work on them in prison!" Said El Tigre jumping down taking out his claws. Frida enters the museum mission impossible style. El Tigre and Black Cuervo fight while Frida goes up to the tablet. "Aw! I thought it was ancient iPad." Said Frida in disappointment. Black Cuervo shoots lasers at El Tigre but backflips and the Tablet glows and El Tigre and Frida disappears. Black Cuervo is confused and hears police sirens and flies away.

In Quahog Brian and Stewie check out the tablet and they disappear. Greased up deaf guy is running away from a bunch of people. "You're never gonna catch! You're wasting your time forget about it!" One guy catches him but slips out. "See all next year!" Greased up deaf guy shouted.

In a world called RaDos Seth is checking out the tablet. "This looks like the kind of thing Mel needs to look at." Said Seth he touches the tablet and disappears without a trace.

In a town called Gravity falls twins Dipper and Mabel Pines found the tablet. "Maybe it's in the book?" Dipper asked himself he opens his book with a hand with the number two on it. "Shiny." Said Mabel she's about to touch to the tablet. "Mabel! No!" Dipper shouted but Mabel touches the tablet and they disappear without a trace.

A split screen of our heroes going through a portal and end up in different locations.


	2. Let's go to the beach

Ralph and Vanellope fall to the ground on a sandy beach. "Hey this isn't Sugar Rush." Said Vanellope. Ralph picks up Vanellope. "Vanellope where are we?" Ralph asked. "Far from home wrecker." Said Ra. Ralph and Vanellope turn around and ge scared. "Fear not I am Ra the Egyptian sun god." Said Ra introducing himself. "Ok I'm Wreck-it Ralph." Said Ralph calming down. "I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz president of Sugar Rush." Said Vanellope calming down too. "You have been summoned here along with 9 other teams from worlds to stop an ancient evil that the other gods and myself cannot stop." Said Ra.

"Okay. Who's this ancient evil and how do we stop it?" SaidVanellope who doesn't like the sound of it. "First you two must find the talking raccoon and the 6ft blue jay they are near the beach of this land. Good luck." Said Ra and disappears. "That was weird." Said Vanellope. "A 6ft blue and a talking raccoon, sounds like robot chicken to me." Said Ralph being hilarious. "We should still find them. They would know where serg, Felix, and Rancis are." Said Vanellope. "Alright only those guys." Said Ralph.

They walk on the beach and Vanellope is humming wouldn't be nice be the beach boys. "That is a good song kid. You what song is good sweet home Alabama." Said Ralph. "That is a good song. Swizzle sang it at karaoke night at Tapper's" Said Vanellope. "Ow!" Ralph shouted because a crab pinched his big toe and Vanellope starts laughing. "It's not funny!" Ralph shouted and throws the crab at Vanellope. The crabs pinches Vanellope's nose. "Ow. My noise get it out." Said Vanellope sounding a little bit like Squidward from SpongeBob. "Now that's funny. Give you a dark brown shirt, a blad cap, and big nose, you would make a good Squidward." Said Ralph starting to laugh. "Not funny stinkbrain." Said Vanellope sounding like Squidward. Vanellope takes the crab off her nose and throws it in the ocean.

"Hey let's use your nodeto guide us through a fog." Said Ralph and starts laughing again. "It's not even Christmas. You smelly ogre!" Vanellope shouted. The grounds starts to shake and a giant crab shows up from the sand. "Oh fudge." Said Vanellope. "Kid hide. I'm gonna order the king crab legs." Said Ralph getting ready to fight. "Got it." Said Vanellope and hides behind a rock. "I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph shouted and charges at the giant crab and punches the legs. The crab grabs Ralph and tries to crush Ralph's head. "Ralph!" Vanellope shouted. Vanellope throws at rock at the crab. "Hey! You overgrown seafood platter! Leave him alone!" Vanellope shouted!

The crab reaches its claw to grab Vanellope but she glitches to Ralph and glitches himself free on top of the crab. Ralph pounds the crab like a bongo drum. The giant crab is crying in pain and goes back in the sand. "Thanks kid. I owe you one." Said Ralph. "Don't mention it." Said Vanellope. They hear some bouncing in the distance. Ralph and Vanellope go to see what it is and fall off a cliff. "Ralph there's something I need to tell you before we die!" Vanellope shouted. "What is it?!" Ralph shouted. "I was the one who spilled grape juice on your couch!" Vanellope shouted. "I got something too! I was the one who ate your birthday cake! I'm sorry it was so good!" Ralph shouted.

They're still falling and land on something bouncy. "We're alive!" Vanellope shouted in glee. "Chocolate saved us before! And now a trampoline!" Ralph shouted in happiness. "Yeah it did!" Rigby shouted. "Who the heck are you?" Vanellope asked. "I'm Rigby. Who the h are you two?" Said Rigby still bouncing. "I'm Wreck-it Ralph and this is Vanellope Von Schweetz." Said Ralph. "Hello." Said Vanellope. Ralph, Vanellope and Rigby get off the trampoline. "Hey have any of you guys seen a blue jay and a yeti wearing jeans, who skips while he walks?" Rigby asked. "No have you see a fixer, sergeant, a boy wearing a Reese's peanut butter cup on his head?" Vanellope asked. "No maybe we can work together to find what we are looking for." Said Rigby.

They walk on the beach and find a shipwrecked pirate boat. "Dude I bet there's treasure in there." Said Rigby. "Dibs on solid gold bars." Said Ralph. They run to the pirate ship and see some treasure. Rigby takes a coin and the ship tilts forward. "Rigby put the coin back." Said Ralph. Rigby puts the coin back. "You sound so boring." Said Rigby. "Hey you seen pirates four right?" Vanellope asked. "Yeah why?" Said Rigby answering Vanellope's question with another question. "I think I know where our friends are." Said Vanellope looking at an map.

A few minutes have passed and they're still walking and they found Mordecai fighting some mummies. "It's Mordecai! Hang on!" Rigby shouted. "Back away you toilet paper wrapped zombies!" Mordecai shouted and swats them away. Rigby shows up and beat up some mummies. "Dude where were you?" Mordecai asked. "Bouncing with some new buds." Said Rigby. Ralph and Vanellope show up and fight some mummies.

They finish defeating the mummies. "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted. "That's all of them." Said Vanellope. They hear giant footsteps and a brute mummy show up. "Whoa he's bigger than you Ralph!" Said Vanellope in shock. "We're screwed man." Said Rigby in fear. "Does anyone have a plan or something?" Mordecai asked in fear. The brute mummy takes out a sword and swings it and Ralph, Vanellope, Mordecai and Rigby dodge the sword strikes.

The brute mummy is about to kill Ralph and they hear truck horns from the distance. The truck transforms in to a robot and his right hand turns to an axe and fights the brute mummy and chops its head off and dies. Optimus prime looks at Ralph, Vanellope, Mordecai and Rigby. "That's more than meets the eye." Said Vanellope amazed.

A few minutes later they're sitting down for a break and Ra shows up. "I see you found the prime." Said Ra. "Ra I have one question. Why did that Tablet brought us here?" Said Optimus Prime. "Here's the reason many years ago a king named Amset-Ra wanted to rule the world Amaranth." Showing our heroes the images of the past. "So he created 13 golden treasures with powers that can make building crumble, storms go wild, block out the sun and turn order into chaos." Said Ra.

"It's always an ancient evil." Said Vanellope. "But the treasures got hidden away from Amset before he can use them." Said Ra. "Mission accomplished let's go home." Said Rigby putting his arms on the back of his head and leaning back. "No Rigby. Amset-Ra has risen from the dead and sent his forces to find them." Said Ra ending the slideshow. "So it's up to the five of us?" Mordecai asked. "No Mordecai. You must find the fixer, the female soldier, the peanut butter cup boy, the immortal yeti, the fire bot, police bot, tractor bot, copter bot, shapeshifter, rookie, tiger kid, the rock girl, the talking baby and dog, the stone spell caster, and the mystery twins. For this mission." Said Ra.

"Who are those guys?" Ralph asked Ra. "You'll find out. Hero squad league." Said Ra and disappears. "I know what you're thinking Vanellope. Who are these people? I would like to find out." Said Optimus prime. "Then maybe we should start looking." Said Mordecai. They get up their seats and take off to find the chosen ones.


	3. Chapter 3 finding the chosen ones

Sgt Calhoun is shooting at some mummies and the mummies turn to dust. "Great there's sign of Wreck-it, Fix-it, and the two cavities." Said Sgt Calhoun. A brute mummy shows up and it's about to kill Calhoun. But Optimus Prime shoots it. "Who the hot cakes are you?" Sgt Calhoun asked. Rigby runs up to Sgt Calhoun while Optimus Prime, Ralph, Vanellope, and Mordecai fight off the brute mummy. "Listen the tablet sent us here on this island and we to find some other people to stop an ancient evil, before he can get his hands on his 13 golden treasures." Said Rigby. After Rigby finished his sentence the others kill the brute mummy.

"Ok I think I get it. I saw something fell 20 miles from my location, we need to get to it before those mummies get it." Said Sgt Calhoun. "That must be another chosen one." Said Mordecai. "Then let's transform and roll out!" Said Optimus prime and walks to the chosen one's location. While our heroes are walking on the beach they got the chance to know each other. "No way president of a land that's so cool." Said Mordecai. "It's not easy but someone has to do it." Said Vanellope. "So do you know Calhoun and Vanellope?" Optimus prime asked Ralph. "I'm the bad guy of Fix-it Felix Jr. And I had enough of the being the bad guy. So I went to Hero's duty to win a medal and landed in an escape pod and met Vanellope and helped her reclaim her place of ruler of Sugar Rush." Said Ralph.

They hear fire truck sirens in the distance the heroes run to it. They see a red arm. Ralph pulls out Heatwave out of the sand. "Optimus prime boy am I glad to see you." Said Heatwave. "Do I know you?" Optimus prime asked confusedly. "It's me Heatwave leader of the Rescue bots sigma 7." Said Heatwave. "Sorry Heatwave but I think your friend is from another dimension." Said Calhoun. "If I wanted to listen to science I could of heard from Doc Green." Said Heatwave crossing his arms. "Hey guys be quiet." Said Mordecai. "Hey shut up you freak." Said Heatwave pointing at Mordecai. "I can it too." Said Ralph. "It sounds like music." Said Heatwave.

The hero squad league run to where the music is coming from. "I hear it now!" Rigby shouted. "Where there's music! There's people!" Heatwave shouted. "And there's people that means. PARTY!" Mordecai shouted. They reach the music and see a wall blocks their path. "Aw what! Who put this wall here?" Said Rigby. "Hey Mordecai get on my ladder and see if there's people." Said Heatwave taking out his ladder. Mordecai climbs the ladder to see what's on the other side of the wall.

They see Dipper and Mabel Pines playing some music for the crabs. "Man these crabs look music." Said Dipper. "Dipper my iPod is dead." Said Mabel. The music turns off and the crabs are angry. "Oh snap! They're gonna die!" Turns to Ralph. "Ralph break down the wall!" Mordecai shouted. Ralph punches through the wall and he and Rigby fight the crabs.

A few minutes later after they defeated the crabs and retreated into the jungle. Sgt Calhoun filled in what's going on. "Wait 13 treasures and we need to stop an ancient evil to conquer the world." Said Dipper. "Yeah man Ra told us we need to find 13 more people." Said Rigby. "How are we gonna do that?" Mabel asked. "Maybe if we split up, we'll have a stronger chance to find the other chosen ones." Said Heatwave leaning back on a tree. "That actually might work." Said Ralph. "Alright Ralph, Vanellope and Calhoun you're with me. Mordecai and Rigby you're with Dipper and Mabel Pines. And Heatwave." Said Optimus Prime.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm on my own." Said Heatwave leaving the group. "Who sucked the fun out of him? Am I right?" Said Mabel nudging Vanellope. "He's a firefighter wishing to be a soldier." Said Sgt Calhoun. "Like Captain America." Said Rigby.

A montage comes on Optimus prime and Ralph found Felix on a rock, Mordecai and Rigby finds Chase in a tree. Dipper and Mabel found Skips fighting off mummies, Vanellope found Stewie and Brian Griffin doing the same thing Brian did for Stewie while trapped in the bank safe and vomits in the bushes. The montage with Heatwave walking through the jungle.

"Okay if I Blades, Chase or Boulder where would I be? Patrol, the skies and the library at base." Said Heatwave. He sees the rocks jumping up and down and sees a stampede of triceratops running towards him. "I thought these things are gone." Said Heatwave and runs away. He steps on a log and floats away down the river. "Hey Cody showed me this. What do they call this?" Said Heatwave. He hits a rock and lands on the ground.

"What the?" Said Heatwave. Heatwave sees a giant sand monster and Seth fighting off the sand monster and the monster grabs Seth. "Not on my watch. Rescue bots oh right it's just me." Said Heatwave and runs to help Seth.

Heatwave sprays water on the sand monster's arm and falls off freeing Seth. "Thanks." Said Seth. "Don't mention it. What are we dealing?" Said Heatwave. "That sand monster ate two kids, two robots, and two other people." Said Seth. "We should save them. Water makes the sand monster weaker let's push that thing to the waterfall behind him." Said Heatwave. "The sand monster has something protecting his back we need to destroy it." Said Seth. Heatwave sees the shell. "Here's the plan I'll distract it will you destroy the shell." Said Heatwave running to some to palm trees and throws rocks, mangos and coconuts at it. "Nega mass!" Seth shouted and throw his stones to make a small ball powerful enough to crack the shell.

"Alright push it to the water fall!" Heatwave shouted. They enter these coconut launchers and open fire on the sand monster. The sand monster melts from the waterfall and Boulder, Blades, El Tigre, Frida, Ben and Rook come out of the sand. "What just happened?" Ben asked while rubbing his head. "It's a long story my friend." Said Heatwave.

Night fall has come and the rest of the team is filled in on what's going on. "Oh my lands an ancient evil." Said Felix worried. "No sweat I saved the universe before and I'll do it again." Said Ben. "We're a team Ben we'll leave tomorrow." Said Seth. Ra shows up with some news. The heroes who haven't met Ra get ready to fight. "No he's a friend." Said Optimus Prime. "Now quite Seth. There's one chosen one left the peanut butter cup boy." Said Ra.

"Rancis." Vanellope whispered to herself. "Seth, Chase, Vanellope and Ben go find the peanut butter cup boy while the rest of us make a raft for tomorrow." Said Optimus Prime.


	4. Flying mummies?

Seth, Chase, Ben and Vanellope are walking through the jungle to a temple to find the last chosen one. "I wonder who the peanut butter cup boy is?" Ben asked. "Reese." Chase answered. "What gave you that idea?" Seth asked. "There's a candy called Reese's peanut butter cups." Said Chase feeling confidence. Vanellope looks at the locket opens it and see a picture of herself and Rancis, that Rancis gave her before all this happens and starts a flashback.

The flashback starts with Rancis putting the locket on Vanellope's neck. "I love it." Said Vanellope. "It's my way of saying thanks for helping me win that race." Said Rancis and they're eyes meet. We later skip to Ralph's apartment for movie night. "Hey President fart feathers you ready for movie night?" Ralph asked excited. "Yeah hey Ralph you know that I've been hanging out with Rancis a lot right?" Vanellope asked Ralph nervously. "Yeah you two would make a good couple." Said Ralph agreeing with Vanellope while putting bowls of chips, party mix and popcorn on the table. "I was thinking maybe he can join our group?" Vanellope asked while twirling her right foot around and rubbing her right arm with her left arm. "Sure he looks cool." Ralph answered with a okay look. "Thanks." She opens the door. "You're in Fluggerbutter." Said Vanellope in excitement. "It's great to be apart of the group Ralph." Said Rancis walking in Ralph's apartment. "Thanks you want to join us? The movie is the Avengers." Said Ralph showing the blu-ray case. The flashback ends with Seth calling Vanellope.

"Hey Vanellope! Stay focus Optimus is counting on us." Said Seth.

"Alright that's a good note." Vanellope hears fighting in the distance. "That sounds like. Karate!" Vanellope shouted in excitement.

Rancis is fighting some mummies. Rancis is kicks a mummy's head off and lands in Vanellope, Seth, Chase, and Ben's location. Vanellope knows the power of that kick.

"Come on guys! That guy needs our help!" Vanellope shouted excited and runs to the temple. "Move your molasses maggots!" Vanellope shouted with glee.

"Vanellope wait!" She didn't listen. "Kids. They don't listen." Said Seth not happy about this. Seth, Ben and Chase follow Vanellope to the temple.

Back at the temple Rancis is still fighting off the mummies. He finishes the last one by punching the mummy in the chest. Ever since Rancis and Vanelloep learned karate from Ryu from Street fighter they can fight without the grown ups.

"Piece of cake. Rancis one, toilet paper wrapped zombies zero." Said Rancis feeling good about himself and dusts his hands off.

A brute mummy shows up and about to slice Rancis in half like a bagel. Rancis screams in fear. The brute mummy is about to deliver the final blow but mud hits its eyes and falls down like a rag doll. Rancis sees he's in one piece. "What just happened?" Rancis asked.

"I happened." Placing her hands on her hips and serious. "I can't believe I saved you usually the guy has to save the girl." Said Vanellope laughing a little bit.

The brute mummy climbs up the steps. Rancis and Vanellope are scared. The brute mummy falls face first on the ground with some sharp rocks on its back.

"We're suppose to be a team Vanellope." Said Seth a little bit angry.

"I know. But a friend needed my help and that's what friends do with each other." Said Vanellope smiling to Rancis and Rancis smiles back.

"So who are you friends? Rancis asked in curiousity.

"Oh right. Rancis this is Chase, Seth, and Ben Tennyson." Said Vanellope introducing her boyfriend to her new friends.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter. At your service." Said Rancis with respect and offers a handshake. Chase and Seth shake his hand. Ben high fives Rancis.

"I found this sphere behind the glass." Said Rancis pointing at a gold sphere behind glass.

"Not anymore. Ready?" Said Vanellope. Rancis nod for yes and they break the glass with one karate chop. Rancis grabbed the sphere and feels something he never felt before.

At the scorpion palace Amset-Ra feels that someone has found one of his treasures. "My lord what is it?" Ramses asked and goes up to Amset-Ra.

"Someone has found the golden sphere on volcano island." Said Amset-Ra going to pool and sees Rancis, Vanellope, Chase, Ben, and Seth. "The chosen ones. I knew the Gods would be against me. After all I did for them and for what using magic to conquer this world many years ago!" Said Amset-Ra freaking out.

"I will go retrieve it my lord." Said Ramses bowing down to Amset-Ra. Amset-Ra turns to his general and gives him a look.

"You had a affair with my love." Said Amset-Ra angry and walks away. General Ramses follows Amset-Ra.

"Hey she came on to me my lord. That was ancient history. You get it!" Said Ramses and started to laugh. But Amset-Ra is not laughing.

"I'm not laughing. And release the flying mummies!" Said Amset-Ra commanding Ramses to open the cages. The flying mummies are free and fly to volcano island. "Fly! Fly my pretties! Fly!" Amset-Ra shouted and began evil laughing.

Back at volcano island Rancis have already met the other chosen ones. "So let me get this straight their's an ancient evil coming back to get his treasures back and wants to conquer our worlds." Said Rancis confuses.

"That's right Rancis and we don't even know where the treasures." Said Ben crossing his arms and leaning back on a palm tree.

"Anyway, how's the raft coming along?" Seth asked with a good feeling about this.

"She's a real beauty. Wait you guys see her. A ship is always called a she, humans." Said Blades. He smiles nervously.

"Give it up Blades it sucks." Said Rigby making blades tell the truth.

"Ok it sucks, none of can make it float. We tried our best." Said Blades with a frown on his face.

"I wish we had a raft that will support all of us." Said Rancis and the golden sphere glows. "What's with magic shining?" Rancis asked confused and scared. The next thing you know a better raft comes out of no where. "This thing is light as a feather, and it grants wishes." Said Rancis excited.

A spear hits a tree. "What the H was that?" Rigby asked confused. He sees a flock of flying mummies coming their way. "Hey Skips. You ever heard of flying mummies?" Rigby asked confused and scared.

"No. This is brand new for me." Said Skips backing away. The flying mummies land and run to Rancis but Skips punches a flying mummy and so does Optimus prime. "We need to hold them!" Skips shouted to the team.

Ben hits the omnitrix and turns into Rath. "Let me tell you something Skips! Rath does whatever he wants and I'm doing this Rath style! Got it!" Rath shouted in anger and punches a flying mummy in the face.

Rook turns the multi-tool a sword and slashes the mummies. Heatwave, Vanellope and Rancis use karate to fight the mummies. Mordecai and Rigby grab the spears and fight the mummies. Seth uses spinning doom to hit the mummies. Sgt Calhoun, Stewie and Brian open fire on the mummies. No matter how many flying mummies they fight, more mummies show up.

Rath turns back into Ben. "Nice knowing you guys." Said Ben backing away.

"Don't give up Ben. I have an ace up my sleeve." Said Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime takes out the Star Saber and he feels the power of the ancients. The flying mummies stop and they look confused. The star saber glows blue and mummies don't like the looks of it and fly away. Optimus prime takes a running start and slashes the air and releases a blade that hits the flying mummies and the mummies fly faster.

"Whoa!" Said Mordecai and Rigby in amazement. "I got to get me one of those." Said Vanelloe impressed.

Ra shows up and he is impressed. "Optimus Prime I see that you brought the Star Saber." Said Ra. "I never leave, without it." Said Optimus Prime putting the Star Saber away.

"I have come to give you gifts for your adventure. For Mordecai and Rigby." Ra shoots a beam at Mordecai and Rigby but doesn't harm them. "You two can now use death kwon do, without the mullet and cut off jeans." Said Ra. Mordecai and Rigby high five each other because they like the sound of that. "Rancis I give you the your own shield." Ra Gives Rancis a shield shaped like the top of a Reese's peanut butter cup. "Have faith in it and you will be like Captain America." Said Ra.

"Thanks." Said Rancis looking at the shield.

"Vanellope since you have no strength, gun or magic hammer. I give you the sting from The Lord of the rings and the hobbit used by Frodo and Bilbao Baggins." Said Ra giving Vanellope the sting. "Uh are you sure about this?" Vanellope asked nervously. "I have faith in you and it glows blue when orcs or goblins are near." Said Ra. Vanellope gulped.

"Skips. I give you the fists of justice, you wielded them before and I think now is a good time to use them." Said Ra giving Skips the fists of Justice.

"I know how to use them well." Said Skips.

"Frida I give you a mystic guitar. Unlike Santana and Django's it's indestructible." Said Ra giving Frida the guitar. "Awesome!" Frida shouted and does an awesome guitar solo.

"Dipper and Mabel pines come closer." Dipper and Mabel walk up to Ra. "Dipper I give you the iron fists to aid you in a fight." Said Ra giving Dipper the iron fists. "Thanks. I'll use them wisely. "Mabel I give the brush. Whatever you paint it will come to life or thin it out." Said Ra giving Mabel the brush. "Everything is different now." Said Mabel surprised.

"For Sgt Calhoun, Brian and Stewie I give you three unlimited ammo. So you won't run out on your travel." Said Ra. "Close enough." Said Stewie.

"Good luck. Hero squad league." Said Ra and disappears.

"When do we set sail Prime?" Rancis asked feeling cofidence with his hands on his hips.

"We set sail tomorrow. Tonight we rest." Said Optimus prime.

Meanwhile back at Amset-Ra's palace. The flying mummies return to the throne room. "Where's the golden sphere?!" Amset-Ra asked in anger.

"We had them in our hands. But the the red robot had a glowing sword and it was powerful." Said the flying mummy moving his hands showing Amset-Ra what Optimus prime did.

Amset-Ra is angry and shoots lightning at the flying mummies and they explode. The some of the feathers go on Amset-Ra and he blows them off. "Have the sorcerers bring those bird brains back to life." Said Amset-Ra to his advisor. "Yes sir. Right away sir." Said his advisor and runs.

Amset-Ra walks to the reflecting pool and sees the hero squad league in action. "So those freaks want to stop me in my conquest. I need to know that bot his strengths and weaknesses. I want to get in his head." Said Amset-Ra watching Optimus Prime with the Star Saber.

A/N: For those who don't know who Amset-Ra is he's from Lego Pharaoh's quest look it up. General Ramses is my own character along with Sara von Schweetz from Master of the dice, Daniel the bartender from some of my stories and Strike Dan from Strike-it Buds. Please review.


	5. Pumpkin vs Raven

A/N: I added Gloyd Orangboar and Zoe Aves A.K.A Black Cuervo as the chosen ones.

Optimus Prime finds himself in a dark place and Ra and Anubis show up. "Optimus Prime, I am Anubis I measure the heart." Said Anubis introducing himself.

"Why did you brought me here in a dark void?" Anubis shows him with 12 leaves on the right scale and 10 on the left scale. "We are unbalanced." Said Optimus Prime seeing the problem.

"Correct, you are missing the pumpkin prankster and the raven girl." Said Anubis.

"I thought we found everyone." Said Optimus Prime confused.

"There was a part of the prophecy I missed. They weren't near the tablet, for you see the raven girl was gonna steal it and the pumpkin prankster was planning a "video game marathon" so I will have a way to bring them here." Said Ra as he and Anubis disappear and Optimus Prime wakes up from his dream.

"Hey Prime move your molasses. We're leaving now". Optimus prime gets up and walks with Vanellope. "Did you have any sweet dreams?" Vanellope asked to Optimus Prime while walking to the raft.

"We are missing two more chosen ones. The pumpkin prankster and the raven girl." Said Optimus prime.

"Then where are they? We need them to fight the mummies." Said Vanellope.

"They'll be here. All we need to is wait." Said Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime and Vanellope look at the ocean in a sign that they're journey begins right now.

It's morning on volcano island the hero squad league are getting ready to leave Volcano island to who knows where. "Alright Rescue bots and Ralph on the count of three we push the raft in the water." Said Optimus Prime.

"Let's get ready to sail!" Said Heatwave excited to leave the island.

"One, two, three. Now!" Said Optimus prime as he, Ralph and the Rescue bots push the raft in the water and they get on just in time.

"Ha ha. Ralph it looks like you peed your overalls." Said Mabel smiling.

"I'm gonna use you like a dumbbell! So you better walk your back." Said Ralph in a little bit if anger.

(A/N: Try and guess where's that from. I'll give you a hint it's from Seth McFarlane. It's not from family guy or the Cleveland show.)

A few minutes at sea our heroes are bored. "I spy something that's blue." Said Blades as happy as clam.

Rancis sighs because he knows the answer. "The ocean, because that's the future answer to I spy." Said Rancis in anger.

"Okay I spy something green. And here's the answer it's not Boulder or Vanellope's sweatshirt. It's Seth's face." Said Blades. After that Seth pukes in a bucket he wished for from the golden sphere back on the island.

"Man, you don't look so good dude." Said Manny after seeing Seth puke. "I have a weak stomach Manny. And it's not only boats, it's also elevators that go a little fast." Said Seth and pukes again in his bucket.

"Hey any of you guys ever gone fishing?" Boulder asked the group with a smile on his face.

"Me and Ben went once with his grandfather who's also the leader of the plumbers of earth." Said Rook. Vanellope looks confused as she took her sweatshirt off she's wearing a yellow tanktop with a caramel square on it.

"Wait plumbers protect your world? I see them as the kind of guys who fix the pipes with their butt cracks showing." Said Vanellope confused.

"No Vanellope that's the other kind. The kind that me and Rook are like the men in black only no suits and those pens that wipe people memories. We protect the planet and other planets." Said Ben.

"Then explain the watch. Where did you get it?" Vanellope asked.

"I found the Omnitrix when I was ten." Showing Vanellope the Omnitrix. "I had it for six years and became a celebrity." Said Ben.

"That's so cool! In Griffin rock me and my team have to act like mindless robots in front of the media and citizens. Except for our partners and two other friends." Said Heatwave crossing his arms wishing he had Ben's life.

"That's harsh dude." Said Frida feeling sorry for Heatwave.

"The worst part is, my partner is glory hog." Said Heatwave referring to his partner Kade Burns.

"Vanellope and I know another glory hog in Sugar Muttonfudge she's the best racer in Sugar Rush and rubs her victory in my face. Until me and Vanellope built the RV1 and won my first Sugar Rush cup." Said Rancis posing like a hero.

"You want to talk about rivals. You should meet Zoe Aves, she's been my rival since kindergarten. She poured green paint on me, put a kick me sign on my back. Word of advice when you have a kick me sign on your back do not enter the karate class with that. And put a bear in my locker." Said Frida.

"How can anyone but a bear in a small locker?" Rigby asked and look at the others.

"How the heck should I know? I'm just a fire fighter not a sciencist." Said Heatwave.

"That's nothing. You should meet Black Cuervo I dated her for information." Said Manny.

"Humans." Said Blades in disgust.

"But I think she still have feelings for me and so does Zoe Aves before I met Frida Zoe and I use to be friends but I met Frida in Kindergardern dention and became best friends." Said Manny.

"Wait, was this the same Black Cuervo that tried to steal that tablet from the museum?" Blades asked wondering about something.

"Yeah why?" Manny asked with another question.

"Just wondering." Said Blades laying back and enjoying the ride.

Back in Mircale city Black Cuervo is running away from the police and goes in alley and changes to Zoe Aves. "Excuse young lady. How you seen Black Cuervo anywhere?" The police officer asked Zoe Aves.

"She went to downtown." Said Zoe. The police take off and Zoe Aves goes to arcade and sees a new game called Sugar Rush and thinks she can take the quarters from the previous people that played that game. She spraying knock out gas on the owner of the arcade and the staff and grabs a crowbar. "That aliens game is first after I take the quarters." Said Zoe she opens the coin holder and she sees nothing and something sucks her in and the console disappears.

Meanwhile back in Sugar Rush Gloyd was planning a video game marathon with his friends Rancis and Swizzle. Since Rancis started dating Vanellope and Swizzle started Minty, Gloyd's only friend was his pet bat Spook. (A/N: Thank you Steven Sparks and the author of the story of how Gloyd and Spook met. Great job you guys.)

"Man ever Rancis and Swizzle got whipped, I feel like the loser friend. But I still got you Spook." Said Gloyd and Spook agrees with him and notices someone outside. "What is it boy?" Gloyd asked. Spook flies to the window and they see Black Cuervo outside.

"Great I'm in my worst nightmare." She sees the castle. "But let's do some looting." Said Black Cuervo and flies to the castle.

"Come on Spook let's catch the crook and get a award." Said Gloyd. Spook gets into Gloyd's pumpkin hat. Gloyd gets in the kernel and chases Black Cuervo.

Black Cuervo blasts the door and points her gun at Sour Bill. "Where's the vault?!" Black Cuervo asked violently.

Gloyd arrives just in time and the kernel turns into a Sugar cube the size of a Rubik's cube and puts it in his pocket and runs in the castle and sees Sour Bill on the ground. "Bill what happened?" Gloyd asked and holds Sour Bill.

"Someone is breaking in the vault. You have to stop the crook." Said Sour Bill in pain. Gloyd takes out his slingshot and a bag full of nerds, cherry bombs, jawbreakers and other candy and runs to the vault.

Black Cuervo sees all this gold and jewels. "I'm gonna need a bigger bag." Said Black Cuervo about to grab the treasure but something hits her on the back of the head.

"Look your eyes. Not your hands." Said Gloyd holding his slingshot in his right hand.

"Let's settle this the old fashion way." Said Black Cuervo putting her lasers away. Gloyd thinks its a good idea although the only fighting he seen is the action movies. "Fine." Puts his slingshot in his inventory. "Let's rumble." Said Gloyd. Gloyd and Black Cuervo take a running start and start fighting. Black Cuervo is bicycle kicking Gloyd, and Gloyd spits out his gum. Black Cuervo is about to punch Gloyd, but Gloyd puts his hand and Black Cuervo's fist hits Gloyd's hand and shocks her. Gloyd laughs and backs away.

"Can't be the classics." Said Gloyd showing the joy buzzer.

Black Cuervo is about to punch Gloyd again. But Gloyd jumps over Black Cuervo and shoots milk duds in Black Cuervo's jetpack.

"You think you're so funny?" Black Cuervo is holding an egg bomb behind her back. "How do you like your eggs scramble or sunny sided up?" Black Cuervo asked and throws the bomb at Gloyd. Gloyd runs away from the bomb and jumps in the air. Black Cuervo goes up to Gloyd and points her gun at Gloyd.

"You have the fight in you, but you fight like an idiot." Said Black Cuervo.

"That maybe true." Gloyd grabs a guitar. "But I party like a rock star!" Gloyd shouted and hits Black Cuervo with a guitar and knocks her helmet off.

"You hit me in the head with a guitar?!" Zoe asked in anger.

"You, you're a girl?!" Gloyd asked in shock.

"Didn't anyone teached you not to hit a girl. WITH A GUITAR!" Said Zoe freaking out and picks up her helmet.

"Yeah, well didn't your mother told you stealing is bad." Said Gloyd.

"My mother and grandmother taught me everything about being a super villain." Zoe is crossing her arms and sees the tablet. "The tablet! I need that for my mother." Said Zoe and runs to the tablet.

"Oh no you don't!" Gloyd shouted and runs. It's neck and neck Zoe and Gloyd grab the tablet and teleports them.

"That tablet belongs to me. I saw it first." Said Zoe closing her eyes.

"Yeah well it's in Sugar Rush so if it's in our vault it belongs to Sugar Rush." He notices the tablet is gone and sees nothing but ocean on the bottom. "We're not in Sugar Rush." Said Gloyd in fear.

"Yeah right. When I open my eyes." Sees nothing but ocean. "Where's the ground?" Zoe asked.

They're falling down. "Quick grab my hand!" Gloyd grabs Zoe's hand. Zoe tries to turn her jetpack on but the milk duds are jamming her jetpack. "You put milk duds in my jetpack!" Said Zoe in anger.

"I'm sorry. Hey there's Rancis and Vanellope with some girl with blue hair." Said Gloyd pointing at the hero squad league.

Zoe is shocked and tries to put her helmet back on but they land in the water and Gloyd is checking on Spook. "You okay boy?" Gloyd asked worried. Spook gives him two wing flaps for yes. "Thank the creator." Said Gloyd in relief.

"Guys look there's two people in the water." Said Felix pointing at Gloyd and Zoe.

"I got it." Said Heatwave jumps in the water and swims to the rescue. Gloyd and Zoe are trying to keep their heads high. Heatwave saves Gloyd and Zoe and brings them back to the raft.

"Gloyd what are you doing here?" Gloyd gets up and checks on Spook he's okay. "And you brought Spook." Said Rancis confused.

"I wanted to have a video game marathon with you and Swizzle. You know just like old times before you got whipped." Said Gloyd crossing his arms.

"I'm not whipped and who's that?" Rancis asked pointing at Zoe Aves.

"Oh her. Just some girl I hit a guitar with and I thought she was a dude." Said Gloyd chuckling.

Manny and Frida take a long and see Zoe Aves in the Black Cuervo suit. "Zoe Aves! Is Black Cuervo!" Frida smiles and starts dancing. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it all along." Said Frida dancing.

Zoe gets up and sees Manny and Frida. "Oh no. So you know the truth happy Suarez and Rivera? I'm Black Cuervo." Said Zoe moving her arms.

"So that means Voltura and Lady Gobbler are your family." Said Manny in shock.

"Whoa! Super heroes sweet!" Mabel shouted in excitement and makes laser noises. Zoe looks at Mabel in a "serious?" look.

"I'm a super villain you idiot." Said Zoe angry at Mabel.

"Leave her alone. Look I'm a bad guy but I saved a game from being Cy-bug food so suck it up and you can go back to your normal job. Got it!" Said Ralph telling Zoe to suck it up.

"Yeah, what he said." Said Rigby providing Ralph's point.

"Are you a talking raccoon?" Zoe asked.

"So what's going on around here?" Gloyd asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"It's a long story." Rancis replied with a straight face.


End file.
